


Falling // newtmas

by MrsRegulusBlack



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anorexia, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Newt (Maze Runner), Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRegulusBlack/pseuds/MrsRegulusBlack
Summary: The hardest thing Newt prepared himself for was jumping. But even that wasn’t hard, he knew he wanted it to end. The fall and then the hot concrete and then maybe it would all be over. The second hardest thing was realising he failed.But nothing prepared him for falling in love.College maze runner au, this is my first work in the fandom so if you enjoy it maybe I’ll do more, who knowsPotential trigger warning for Su!c!d3, @bus3 and mental health issues, along with cussing and violence.Also it’s on Wattpad if u want it there.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know this chapter is shitty and probably way too fast paced, I promise it gets better. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

It was finally there. The last week of term.

The students of The Glade senior school were hot and tired, the exam week was over.

The year 11’s were gone, having finished their GCSE’s, and the teachers were becoming more relaxed, the students laying on the field in the sun between periods (and during lessons with some of the more lenient teachers).

It was that time when nobody really wanted to be in school any longer, preferring to be at the beach to escape the stifling heat and parched grass of the playground. Everybody was sluggishly waiting for the last day, so they could go home.

Newt sat away from the rest of the year 10’s during lunch break. He was curled in the corner underneath the tree, a slight breeze ruffling the pages of his book. He never liked being social, always feeling different, left out, like he didn’t belong. He was smaller in stature, and paler then the others, with dark eye bags from nights spent awake with his thoughts. He kept himself to himself, rarely talking to anyone, rarely coming into the sun, staying in the corner away from the rest of his classmates.

In fact if anyone had cared to look closer, he was unhealthily skinny, malnourished and almost sickly looking. Not that anyone did.

“OI NEWT!” came a holler from across the field.

He folded the page on his book, he hadn’t been reading it anyway, and looked up. Gally, Ben and a few other boys in his year were marching across the turf towards him. He clutched his book and staggered to his feet, one hand against the tree for support.

“Didn’t you hear me?!” Gally laughed, and the boys all jeered.

“What do you want?” Newt asked quietly.

“Speak up you little fag!” Shot in Ben, and Gally slapped him on the back laughing.

That word put him on edge, they didn’t know he was gay but if they ever found out he’d be better off dead then dealing with them.

Newt gritted his teeth and said louder this time “what do you want?”

He hoped the boys couldn’t hear the wobble in his voice.

“We just wanted some fun, didn’t we lads?” Gally spread his arms wide, sauntering closer to Newt. Newt backed up against the tree his book falling to the floor.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” muttered Newt, and Gally sneered, turning back to the others.

“The little fucker’s got himself an attitude!” they laughed “I say we teach him a lesson, what do you say lads?”

They all cheered, and Gally took another step towards Newt, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him into the sun, where he pushed him roughly to the floor. Two boys came and stood on his arms, holding them down but Gally shooed them away.

“I want to see him try and fight back” A small chuckle ripples across the group.

Around the scene people had started gathering, some looking excited, some concerned for the smaller boy but nobody stepped in to help, all to scared of Gally and his puppets.

Newt looked away, his head to the side, his eyes scanning for a way to escape. None.

“Look at me!” Newt received a kick to the side, and he forced himself to turn his head back to meet Gally’s gaze.

His eyes held a small amount of defiance as he stared back up at the muscular boy. To be honest he didn’t know where it came from, but he knew that he wasn’t going to let Gally and his cronies beat him up every day forever. Something needed to change, and Newt was going to do it.

“Go on then” he whispered.

Gally’s foot came down hard on Newt’s ankle, and the bone cracked, shooting pain up his leg and bringing tears to the boy’s eyes. Even if there had been a gap, which there wasnt, he knew he could never out-run Gally with a bad ankle. Still he stared back defiantly.

Ben sneered and booted him in the shoulder and Newt winced, forcing himself to stay in control of his tears.

“Guys-“ a voice from the surrounding crowd said but Newt couldn’t see who said it. He looked up at Gally, fear starting to spread across his face as Gally stamped on his leg again, this time his knee, dislocating it completely.

There was a gasp combined with laughing as Newt let out a noise like an injured animal. Newt could feel the blood rushing towards the injury, and pushing away his pride he scrambled backwards on his elbows trying to get away from the boys, only to ram into a pair of legs. 

As Gally moved forward to hit Newt again there was a shout from the people and a girl he didn’t recognise threw herself in between him and the bigger boy.

Newt saw Gally raise a fist towards her and she took a hit, a gasp emitting from the students, but for Newt everything was spinning. Stumbling to his feet, he pushed through the crowd towards and limped towards the school buildings.

He could barely feel his leg aside from the throbbing pain and his vision was fading white in the bright light. Dragging himself into a building he collapsed against the wall, his breathing shaky and his head spinning.

He could tell his leg was definitely broken but he blocked out the pain. It would all be over soon. Newt leaned his head against the wall, taking deep breaths trying to regain his vision. 

In his mind he ran through his reasons.

He had no friends, unless you counted his roommate Aris, but he was never around, so nobody would notice. Nobody would care even if he did have friends, they’d move on. Nobody needed him; a stupid fat ugly worthless broken boy. His parents wouldn’t care. In fact they’d most likely be quite pleased, they would be able to sell his few possessions and maybe have enough money for a few more lines each, and his younger sister was so caught up in drugs and stuff that she wouldnt care unless it directly affected her.

No, they wouldn’t care.

And more then anything else he wanted it to stop hurting. Every day, waking up. Breathing. Forcing himself to keep breathing, not to rest. No, never rest. He had been running, until his muscles gave out. He didn’t want to see another sunrise, he didn’t want to see another pitying smile from the woman at the corner-store who sold him cigarettes and watched him getting thinner each week but _no_ it was never good enough.

He couldn’t remember the taste of food, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt a gentle touch. 

_No_ , he thought, _this was it._ _He was ready._

Grabbing onto the wall, he managed to haul himself to his feet, whimpering when he put his up injured leg on the ground.

 _Stop whining_ , he told himself, _just get yourself to the top and then it can stop hurting._

Gritting his teeth and ignoring his swaying vision, he began dragging himself up the stairs.

He knew it was horrible but he hoped Gally would be the one to find his body. See what he’d done. Maybe then he’d avoid doing it to anyone else. Not that it was all Gally’s fault, but still...

_One flight left to go._

He knew his body being in the state it was he wouldn’t survive the fall. That made him feel a bit better. He didn’t even feel ‘bad’ about his body anymore, he just couldn’t really be bothered to eat. He knew if he did the voice would come back and tell him how worthless and fat he was. He knew he was worthless, he didn’t need to be told. 

_Only a few more steps._

His knee buckled and he fell to the floor, clutching his hand to his broken leg. It came away sticky from blood. The world span as he slammed his hands against the wall to stop himself from passing out. He was so close, he couldn’t afford to give up now.

When his sight came back he saw the smudged red against the paint.

 _Someone would have to clean that up._ A biro, on the floor in the corner. He reached for it, and dragging himself to his feet again he scrawled an apology of sorts onto the plaster.

His knee nearly gave way again and he caught onto the green bar of the fire exit, which pushed open throwing him to the floor. His cheek slammed against the hot metal of the rusty stairs with a bang. 

_This was it._

Pulling himself back up for the last time, he climbed somehow to sit on the rusted railing, looking down at the dusty hot concrete 3 floors below. He breathed in deeply, looking up at the sky and his vision blurred from the movement his hands slipped from the rail and he became weightless.

~~~

Thomas pushed the car door shut with a click and heard the familiar wheeze of the engine as his mother drove away, leaving him and Chuck standing at the gates of The Glade. 

“Tommy?” Chuck looked over at his brother “what if they dont like me?”

Chuck was going into year 8 next term, and Thomas into year 11.

“Why wouldnt they like you?” he mussed Chuck’s hair affectionately, grinning down.

“Cos im American?” Chuck mumbled and Thomas laughed,  
“Dont worry little brother, im sure youll make some amazing friends!”

Chuck pulled a timetable out of his pocket and unfolded it. “Bye Thomas” he waved and started walking off towards a block of low grey buildings.

“Bye” Thomas replied, rummaging for his own timetable. He ran his finger over the lines until he rested on one that was hilighted.

“Block A5... top floor.”

Stuffing the paper back in his pocket he hitched his rucksack on his shoulders and headed into the maze of buildings.

“B6...B2...” he read the metal plaques as he walked between blocks, each, he presumed was filled with classrooms relating to a different lesson.

He passed a block labelled ‘ _A3_ ’ and after a moments thought he turned down a different path.

Thomas chuckled lightly to himself imagining how his old friends would laugh at him, dressed in his preppy uniform and all but lost in his new British school. Thinking of that he loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt - he didn’t want people thinking he was a nerd. 

Somewhere above him a little way ahead he heard a bang, as if someone had dropped a huge book onto a metal staircase.  
Thomas looked around for the source of the sound, in a hope that maybe someone could show him where he was meant to be going.

The metal _A5_ glinted in the sun, and he pushed inside, jogging up the steps to the top floor, where according to his watch he was meant to have been three minutes ago. Something felt wrong, a heaviness in his stomach and it didn’t feel like just the stuffy heat. Maybe it was just nerves.  
Thomas rounded another corner, headed up the last flight of stairs and stopped dead in his tracks.

On the wall, next to an open fire exit, was a splay of bloody hand prints and the scrawled words ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’. The end of the ‘ _y_ ’ trailed down the wall as if someone had.....fallen.

 _Shit_.

He flung himself out of the door onto the fire escape just in time to see a figure slip from the railings.

“SHIT!” Thomas yelled and flew forward looking over the railing.

It happened almost in slow motion before his very eyes. The figure was a boy, blond and fragile looking, with his leg bent at a funny angle. His eyes were open wide as he fell, but they were clouded and unseeing. One hand above his body like he was reaching back up, and an expression of relief was on his lips...

Then he hit the ground with a sickening crunch and went still.

Thomas screamed.

Dropping his schoolbag on the floor he hurtled back down the stairs and out the door of block A5, skidding to his knees beside the boy’s body.

His breathing was frantic as he slid his fingers up the boy’s neck under his jaw, searching for a pulse, a breath, anything. _Nothing_.

“Shit.... shit shit _shit_!” he muttered, instead ripping open the boy’s shirt and placing a flat palm on his chest. No heartbeat. Carefully he scooped up the boy’s head from the ground and moved himself so his thigh served as a pillow. 

“HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE!” he almost screamed in desperation.

He pressed his hand onto his chest again, this time leaning down and listening for anything, _any_ sign that he was still alive.

Ignoring the red handprint left on his chest he reached for his wrist, checking that pulse as well. Still nothing. “HELP!” he tried again.

This time after a few seconds he heard the hurrying of feet coming up the concrete path, a woman and a man emerging ‘round the corner. 

“What’s going on- who are yo-“ the woman’s eyes took in the sight before her.

Thomas was kneeling on the floor shaking, blood staining his hands and shirt with a body in his lap and a stream of blood slowly pooling onto the concrete. He looked up at her with wide glassy eyes full of tears, his hands shaking as he clutched loosely to the blond boy’s wrist.

“Help him” he whispered, before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Minho, and just adding some stuff idfk how to do summaries lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would ya look at that I uploaded earlier then expected.  
> Round of applause to me for actually sticking to a commitment

Thomas opened his eyes blearily. Above him was a white ceiling with bright fluorescent strips. 

This wasn’t his bedroom, so where the hell was he? He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around. He was in a hospital of some sort, it seemed, though it was nothing like the ones back home in-

Then it hit him like a truck. A5, the boy falling, him searching for any signs of life, blood everywhere, the blonde woman; it all came flooding back to him.

He sat up properly, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. The room was about the size of an two bedrooms put together, and everywhere was lit in a harsh blue-white light. At the other end of the room was a pair of curtains pulled shut, sectioning off a portion of the room and Thomas could see shadows moving behind it and the quiet whispering of adult voices.

Thomas was staring at a computer screen on a desk opposite his bed, showing an X-Ray of someone’s legs and two close up scans that he couldn’t identify, when a dark haired woman in blue hospital uniform came hurrying out from behind the curtain and left the room without so much as glancing his way. 

After less then a minute she came back in carrying a set of thin clear tubes and pulling a trolley with a lot of fancy looking substances on it.

Only once she had delivered these things behind the curtains and re-emerged, did she remove her mask and her eyes settled on Thomas.

“Ah,” she sighed “you’re awake at least.” 

Thomas stood up, ignoring the feel of the Lino on his bare feet and walked to stand next to her by the computer. 

“Where am I? Is he okay? What time is it?” he asked, the questions tumbling out in a flurry.

“You’re in hospital, the time is 8pm and to answer your other question I don’t know” she replied, without looking up from the screen.

“What happened?” Thomas asked, moving closer so he could see the new screen the woman had opened “He tried to kill himself didn’t he?”

The woman stood up straight and looked Thomas up and down.

“You ask a lot of questions.” she noted, before opening a draw, grabbing a syringe of some yellow liquid and hurrying back over to the blue curtain. Thomas followed her. 

She pushed back the curtain and entered, closing it behind her. Thomas made an offended face and peered through the gap.

Inside the closed off area the boy was laid on a bed, surrounded by three doctors and the woman. He was all but naked, a blue cloth covering his dignity, and had several tubes running into him through his nose and one attached into his arm. But what struck Thomas was how skinny he was.

His ribs were clearly visible and his skin was stretched tightly over his skeleton. His collar bones jutted out and his arms were like sticks. Red circles littered one arm, shiny like scars. Thomas frowned, moving to stare at his legs. One leg looked normal, the other was twisted at a horrible angle and was swollen and purple, with several of what looked like blood blisters under his skin. 

The woman hurried back out and saw him staring, pulling the curtains all the way shut and giving him a look as if to say _‘nosy bugger’_

Thomas hurried after her as she went back to the computer. 

“What happened to his arm?” 

“Cigarette burns, we suspect.” the woman stated, opening a page with a screen of numbers that meant nothing to Thomas, but Thomas saw her purse her lips in concern.

“And his leg?” 

The woman stood up and turned to face him. “My name is Dr O’Brien and we don’t know. Now if you’d leave me to do my job for the time being, I can focus on helping your friend. There will be time for questions later.”

Thomas was about to state that ‘he isn’t my friend’ but thought top hat could come off as insensitive so he just nodded slowly.

“There’s a canteen down the hall to the left, with a vending machine. Help yourself.”

She passed him a pair of slider shoes, which he put on as she showed him towards the door.

He hesitated a moment. 

“Will he survive?”

Dr O’Brien’s face was grave. 

“I hope so, I really do”,she muttered as she shut the door after him.

Thomas strolled down the brightly lit hospital corridor. He had never really been in a hospital before so the whole visage was new to him, the white walls and blue floor and doors, and the smell of something he couldn’t quite identify.

The halls were quite empty, an elderly man escorted by a masked nurse being the only people he saw before he went into the canteen through a pair of windowed double doors. 

It was a medium room, with a window in the far corner so Thomas could see it was dark outside. He wondered where Chuck was, and what his parents had been told. Surely they’d be worried.

Maybe they were all just having dinner and assumed he was at an end of term party or something.  
  


He wondered where the boy’s parents were. Maybe it was different in the UK but usually when someone jumped off a three storey building the parents would be notified immediately. Maybe he didn’t have parents. 

Thomas pushed the thought from his mind and went to his pocket for some change to put in the vending machine, only to realise he was still dressed in hospital clothes and his trousers were who knows where, probably getting the boy’s blood cleaned off.

_No snacks then_ , he thought to himself feeling his stomach grown slightly. He hadn’t eaten since lunch, a small sandwich just before he went into school. 

Sighing, he slumped into a plastic chair by the window. He could see he was on one of the higher floors, and outside the lights of the city were sparkling orange.

Below the window a huge car park stretched out, illuminated by street lamps. Even though it was evening the unfamiliar city outside was still bustling with life and people. 

He gazed blankly out into the night, his mind full of questions. Who was the boy? Why had he done it? Would he survive? Why was he, Thomas, still here in hospital? What had happened to him to be in that state? 

Before he knew it he was dozing off against the window, his eyes drifting closed. He didn’t notice when someone entered the room.

Someone coughed loudly and Thomas jolted upright, looking around in confusion.

Whoever had coughed now laughed, and Thomas regained his bearings, looking for who was there.

A boy was standing over by the vending machine looking at him. He had short jet black hair which was spiked with gel and was wearing black ripped jeans and a school shirt.

“Hey there sleepy head” he smirked, taking his food out of the machine and walking over to Thomas, sitting in a chair near him.

Thomas could see him better now. He looked Korean and he had tanned skin and quite a muscular build. The tie that was loosely slung round his neck, he realised, was the same as his own school tie.

Thomas rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand “Name’s Thomas, you?” he figured maybe if he got to know this kid he wouldn’t be the loner when he went into school tomorrow.

“Minho,” the boy replied, clasping his hand and grinning “Nice accent, you new round here? I don’t recognise you,”

He opened some sort of protein bar and Thomas tried not to think about his empty stomach as he nodded.

“Moved from America, two weeks back” he turned his body in the chair to face Minho “I was meant to be starting at The Glade today, but...” he pulled a face gestured to the fact that he was in a hospital “Shit happened and well, now I’m here”

Minho had finished his bar and moved to open a packet of crisps, the distinct smell of Prawn Cocktail wafting towards Thomas. This time he couldn’t disguise the rumble in his stomach, and looked slightly guilty.

Minho laughed slightly, Thomas pursed his lips and looked down.

“Hungry?” 

Thomas shrugged and then nodded “Haven’t eaten since lunch, I got dragged off here”

Minho raised an eyebrow “are you the reason all the A blocks have been closed off, Jorge hasn’t allowed anyone through there since lunch time”

“Not directly...” Thomas considered it a moment, it wouldn’t hurt to tell Minho what had happened. He seemed nice enough. Besides, he needed to get it off his chest. 

And so he told Minho everything, from when he walked up the stairs until waking up here, leaving out a few details which he doubted the boy would want Minho knowing, like the state of his body and the burns.

“And she told me to go in here and get food, but I couldn’t and I fell asleep, and that’s it.”

Minho leaned back on his chair, his hands in his pockets, taking in everything he’d just been told. 

“Great way to start your British School experience” he joked, tossing Thomas the bag of crisps “eat these, ill go get some more snacks, it’s obvious you need some.”

Thomas had wolfed down the crisps and when Minho came back he sat next to him, rather then a few seats away as he had previously.

He tore open a bar of Cadbury’s chocolate, snapping it in half and giving the bigger half to Thomas.

Thomas, feeling rather exposed having just blurted out stuff to all but a stranger, looked at the other boy.

“So,” he managed through a mouthful of chocolate “tell me about you then?”

“There’s not much to know really. I’m year 10 going into year 11 next year, I’m captain of The Glade Rugby team, I Board at school during the year except the summer. I’m pretty boring” Minho shrugged, opening another packet, this time Skittles.

“Why are you in here then?” Thomas asked.

“My friend Brenda got in a fight with a shank called Gally. She came off with a broken nose.”

“Ouch! How did that happen?”

“She got punched obviously. Apparently it’s nothing compared to what would’ve happened to Newt if she didn’t step in”

“Newt?” 

“Yeah,” Minho popped a red skittle in his mouth “Gally’s punchbag of sorts. Skinny bl- wait what did you say the kid looked like again?”

Thomas thought for a second.

“Skinny, blond hair, about my height......brown eyes” he remembered the glassy chocolate orbs and the way they had stared unseeingly up at the sky. “Yeah, brown eyes.”

Minho chewed his lip “Well, shuck!”

“What?” Thomas looked back out of the window “you think-“

“Yeah... yeah I do, it all makes sense now. Gally will be expelled for sure if the staff find out what he did...especially now it’s more _serious_.”

The pair fell into silence for a few moments, each lost in his own thoughts, before Thomas spoke up again.

“I hope he’s gonna be okay...”

Minho nodded “Me too... yeah, me too.”

They talked of other stuff for a while, until a girl with cropped brown hair and some type of cast on her nose came in and Minho waved goodbye, saying he’d see Thomas in school, leaving him alone again in the empty canteen.

His gaze drifted out into the town again, the small people illuminated gold and then not as they walked the streets passing under the lamps, somewhere beyond the seemingly endless car park the sound of the highway, people still going about their life even though it was probably nearing the middle of the night by now. 

He yawned and rested his head against the cold glass, feeling the familiar fuzzy warmth of sleep taking a hold of him, his mind swimming in disjointed thoughts from through the day. 

“Thomas”

His mum was shaking him awake, he must have overslept, forgetting he had school.

“Thomas!” The voice was louder this time, urgent, desperate almost.

He mumbled, rolling over in his bed. He didn’t want to get up, he was so tired. 

He blearily opened his eyes, but it wasn’t his mum standing over him. It was the boy, kneeling at the foot of his bed, one hand reaching towards Thomas and his eyes blank, dull chocolate. 

“Save me” he whispered, clutching desperately at the air and Thomas jumped up, reaching forward to grab him.

He reached out for his arm, trying to clasp it but Thomas’s hand passed right through him as if he wasn’t there. 

And he fell, toppling off the back of his bed and falling in slow motion down, the floor of Thomas’s bedroom dissolving as he fell down, down, down, and-

“Mr Edison! Wake up!” 

His eyes flew open. He was still in the hospital Canteen, and the blonde woman from school was standing over him, shaking him. His heart was beating at a thousand times per minute.

“What’s going on?” Thomas gasped, looking around frantically, “is everything ok?”

“They want to hear your recount of the event. Follow me.”

Thomas stood up shakily and yawned, tilting his head from side to side in an attempt to get the crick out of his neck- sleeping against a window was very uncomfortable.

Finally with his heart returning to normal, he put his hands in his pockets and followed the woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and shares appreciated xxx

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, first chapter up!  
> I’ll try to get chapter 2 up this week, hopefully.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated xxx
> 
> EDIT: iv changed a few minor details it wont be really noticible but its important for the future plot


End file.
